Cinderella and Evil Prince
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Kojuuro yang selalu dibully oleh ibu dan saudari tirinya. Hidupnya terus merana dan sengsara. Akankan ia menemukan kebahagiaannya? Dan dapatkah Pangeran Hisahide mengisi kebahagiaan Kojuuro yang malang?/HisaKojuu or Hisa x fem!Koju (?)/Fic hancur gaje parah!/My first humor fic (?) :D/DLDR!/RnR? :)


**Cinderella and Evil Prince**

 **Chara : Matsunaga Hisahide and Katakura Kojuuro**

 **Rate : Teen**

 **Genre : Romance and Humor (?) /gak yakin ane/**

 **Warning : AU, AT, OOC, gaje parah pasti, so many typos, less description, kesamaan ide? Mungkin kita berjodoh~ etc.**

 **Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

 **:chacha:**

.

.

.

Di sebuah gubuk –ralat- sebuah rumah kebangsawaan ala zaman Eropa dahulu, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik yang kekar. Dia memiliki bekas luka di pipi kirinya dan mempunyai kulit agak kecoklatan. Dia adalah Katakura Kojuuro. –setengah- gadis malang yang setelah ditinggal mati oleh ayahanda tercintanya malah disiksa lahir batin oleh ibu tirinya yang –lebih kekar- daripada dirinya berserta saudari tirinya yang satu gemulai dan satu lagi juga berotot seperti dirinya.

Kojuuro pun sedang bersenandung kecil seraya menjemur pakaian di halaman depan bersama ayam, kuda, bebek, tikus, dan burung gereja. Dengan bokong yang geol-geol ia bernyanyi, "Abangku sayang, nggak pulang-pulang. Aku meriang merindukan kasih sayang~" seraya bersenandung dengan nada sumbang seperti itu, otomatis semua hewan peliharaannya mendadak menjadi kejang-kejang dan terkena epilepsi.

"KOJUURELLA!" terdengar panggilan dari lantai teratas, lantai 20. Suara cempreng dari sang ibu tiri, Toyotomi Hideyoshi terus menggema bagaikan _gorilla_ lapar.

"Ah, iya ibunda~" sahut Kojuuro dari lantai dasar.

"Cepat siapin sarapan pagi kami. Kalau nggak, kena bacok lu!" suara sang ibu tiri semakin keras dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan gendang telinga.

"Baik, ibunda~" dan Kojuuro pun menaiki tangga untuk memenuhi perintah dari sang ibu tiri.

 **:chacha:**

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Sebuah pintu kamar yang besar berwarna putih diketuk oleh tangan _tan_ Kojuuro.

"Masuklah, nak." sahut Hideyoshi dari dalam kamar.

 **Krieeettt.**

Kojuuro yang sedang menggenakan seragam _maid_ itu pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar megah itu. Kemudian ia menyodorkan, "Ini sarapannya, Ibunda."

Hideyoshi pun membuka penutup makanan itu untuk melihat sarapan apa yang telah disediakan oleh babu –eh- sang anak tirinya itu.

"Bubur lagi, bubur lagi!" bentak ibu kekar itu, "Kau pikir aku sudah renta atau sudah jadi nenek-nenek yang nggak bisa mengunyah lagi, gitu?! Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Sudah untung aku mau menampungmu untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Ayahmu yang bangkotan plus bengekan itu telah meninggalkan aku dan kedua putriku yang cantik berserta kamu yang kurang ajar ini. Terpaksa aku mengijinkanmu untuk numpang hidup di sini!" bentaknya panjang lebar.

Padahal, rumah itu adalah milik Kojuuro sendiri, malahan dia harus menjadi pelayan di rumahnya sendiri.

Oh kasihan~ oh kasihan~ aduh kasihan~

"Cepat sediakan makanan yang lain! Dan layani kedua putriku itu dengan baik!" bentak Hideyoshi menyuruh Kojuuro pergi untuk membawakan sarapan yang lainnya.

"Hiks..." bulir-bulir air mata pun berjatuhan. Dengan rasa sedih, Kojuuro pun berlari syantik meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

 **:chacha:**

Di istana...

"Ini sudah saatnya ayahanda untuk menimang cucu, nak. Uhuk...uhuk..." terdengar suara sang raja dengan nada meminta kepada sang anak yang telah memasuki predikat 'bujang lapuk'.

" _Daddy_! Aku pun juga ingin mencari sang permaisuri untukku. Namun apa daya, gadis-gadis di negeri ini jelek-jelek semua." jawab pangeran yang rambutnya setengah ubanan menyeka air matanya dengan selembar _tissue_.

Shimazu Yoshishiro pun menenggak minuman kerasnya, "Kalau begini, lebih baik aku mati saja! Aku kesepian di istana ini! Aku bosan melihat wajahmu terus, Hisahide! Hik." ayahnya pun menjadi cegukan plus mengeluh akan keadaan sang anak itu.

Hisahide pun menjadi kesal. Kemudian secara _reflex_ ia pun mencekik leher gemuk ayahnya, "Kalau bosan ya mati saja! Dasar orang tua nggak berguna! Bukannya membantu malah ngejek seperti itu!"

"Pa-pangeran, jangan! Anda mencekiknya terlalu pelan. Lebih kuat lagi dong cekiknya!" lerai seorang pengawal istana, Miyamoto Musashi.

"WOY! SEGITUNYA PENGEN AKU MATI, YA?!" seru sang raja menjitak Hisahide dan pengawalnya yang sangat kurang ajar itu.

"Baiklah, ayah akan membuat acara pesta dansa. Semua gadis di negeri ini akan diundang. Biar kamu sendiri yang mencari siapa yang cocok untukmu." ujar Yoshishiro memijit-mijit dahinya yang kinclong itu.

Dengan berlinangan air mata, Hisahide pun sungkem kepada ayahnya, "Terima kasih ayah. Aku tak akan melupakan kebaikanmu. Muach~" Hisahide pun mencium pipi ayahnya.

 **BRUKH!** Yoshishiro pun pingsan. Musashi pun menemukan bahwa sang raja pingsan dengan mulut yang berbusa karena habis di ketjup oleh sang anak barusan.

"PANGERAN! RAJA MAU MATI! CEPAT ADAIN YASINAN!" panggil Musashi dengan nada cempreng.

"Ah, _urusai_! Urus saja si tua itu sama kamu sendiri. Aku mau pedikur dan medikur dulu!" jawab Hisahide yang sedang _topless_ untuk menari... _striptease_?

 **:chacha:**

Kojuuro pun mengepel lantai dari lantai dasar sampai lantai teratas. Dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayangnya untuk keluarga tercintanya, dia ikhlas untuk melakukan semuanya.

Bayangin. DUA PULUH LANTAI yang sedang dipel oleh Kojuuro. Rajin banget yak? Emang cocok perannya untuk jadi babu! DX

Dengan masih memakai seragai _maid,_ Kojuuro pun menguras tenaganya melalui kedua tangannya yang berotot itu, "Di mana-di mana, anak kambing saya~ anak kambing saya ada di rumah ini~"

Dan kebetulan Takenaka Hanbei pun lewat di depan Kojuuro, "Maksudnya anak kambing itu aku, Katakura- _chan_?" tanya Hanbei melempar _deathglare_ ke arah Kojuuro.

"Situ kesindir, ya? Wkwkwkwk." Kojuuro pun malah mengejek sehingga Hanbei menjadi kesal dan menumpahkan semua air pel ke kepala Kojuuro.

"Nih, minum air pel! Dasar babu!" kemudian gadis atau lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Kojuuro yang sedang basah kuyup. Dan tak lupa pula ia melemparkan sepatu hak tingginya yang bulukan itu ke kepala Kojuuro.

"Aw!" ringis Kojuuro mengusap-usap dahinya, "Hanbei jahad!"

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!** Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu dasar.

"Iya, sebentar!" jawab Kojuuro berlari menuruni anak tangga untuk membuka pintu. Sehingga ia sendiri lupa bagaimana bentuk penampilannya sekarang.

 **Cklek.** Pintu pun terbuka. Dengan ramah Kojuuro pun bertanya, "Ada apa tuan? Mencari saya kah?" tanya Kojuuro dengan PD.

Musashi pun muntah di tempat, "Idih, siapa juga yang mau cari _maid_ bulukan macam kamu? Nih undangan dari raja." ujarnya menyerahkan undangan putih yang sangat bagus itu.

"Ah, terima kasih." ujar Kojuuro menerima undangan tersebut.

"Iya sama-sama. _By the way_ boleh minta nomor _HP_ , _pin BBM_ atau apa gitu?" godanya seraya mengedipkan mata.

 **BLAM!** Pintu pun tertutup dengan keras. Pertanda Kojuuro menolak.

"Ih, tipe _tsundere_ seperti itu yang aku suka, ahihihihi~" gumam Musashi seketika membuat _author_ menjadi merinding sendiri.

"Aku serahkan saja sama ibunda kali ya?" gumam Kojuuro yang masih memegang undangan itu.

 **:chacha:**

Kojuuro pun menemui ibu dan kedua saudari tirinya yang tengah latihan menyanyi dengan suara sumbang itu. Gendang telinga Kojuuro seakan mau pecah karena mendengar nyanyian nggak jelas dari mereka bertiga.

Padahal suaranya sendiri nggak kalah sumbang dari mereka bertiga.

"Ibunda, Hanbei, Keiji..." panggil Kojuuro dengan pelan.

Tidak ada sahutan dari mereka seorang pun.

"WOY, TOYOTOMI!"

"APA SIH?! GANGGUIN ORANG AJA!" balas Hideyoshi yang tak kalah kencangnya.

"Ada undangan dari kerajaan." ujar Kojuuro menyerahkan undangan itu.

"Ibu~ coba buka~ apa isi undangan itu?" tanya Keiji dengan gelagat manja. Membuat semua yang berada di situ menjadi geli sendiri.

Hideyoshi pun membuka isi undangan itu dan kemudian membacanya, "Untuk semua gadis di negeri ini diundang ke pesta dansa dalam rangka mencari permaisuri untuk Pangeran Hisahide."

"GYAAAH~ PANGERAN HISAHIDE?!" Keiji dan Hanbei pun menjadi ber _fangirl_ ria begitu mendengar nama pangeran di negeri mereka.

"Pangeran Hisahide pasti jatuh cinta padaku!" ujar Keiji dengan bangganya.

"Enak saja! Sama aku dong~" ujar Hanbei tak mau kalah. Perdebatan yang tak berguna membuat Kojuuro menjadi _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

"Aku boleh ikut, kan?" tanya Kojuuro kepada mereka bertiga.

"Nggak boleh! Kamu cukup kerja di rumah saja. Beresin piring, cuci baju, sapu rumah, masak, terus kasih makanan ternak. TITIK NGGAK PAKAI KOMA!" jawab Hideyoshi dengan galaknya.

"Baiklah ibunda..." Kojuuro pun menunduk sedih karena tidak diajak pergi ke pesta dansa. Padahal isi undangannya untuk semua gadis.

Emang aslinya situ gadis ya?

* * *

.

.

.

Pukul 07.00 pm.

Ibu dan kedua saudari tiri Kojuuro pun telah pergi tanpa mengajak Kojuuro yang menurut mereka 'nggak layak dibawa ke kondangan' itu. Dengan hati yang pasrah Kojuuro pun menangis di bangku taman.

"Hiks...hiks~" tangisnya yang merdu membuat semua hewan peliharaannya menjadi iba kepada gadis kekar itu.

"Se-seandainya saja aku dapat pergi ke pesta dansa itu. Pasti aku akan memikat hati Pangeran Hisahide lalu tinggal di istana dan meninggalkan mereka yang bejad itu, huhuhu..." isaknya meraung-raung dan berguling-guling karena kesal tidak diajak.

Para hewan yang tadinya merasa bersimpati berubah menjadi _illfeel_ akan pengandaian dari Kojuuro barusan.

 **Cring...cring...cring...**

Secercah cahaya, dan musik dangdut yang menenangkan jiwa mengiringi datangnya seorang ibu peri berkemben biru.

"Sudahlah cantik~ jangan menangis~" ujar peri itu mengusap kepala Kojuuro yang berada di pangkuannya.

Kojuuro pun kaget dan terbangun, "Kamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan takut, "Mau menodai saya, ya? Kyaaaa!" Kojuuro berteriak seraya menutup dadanya.

"Nyesel ane datang untuk menolong lu!" ujar sang peri, "Aku adalah peri dari kahyangan, Date Masamune. Bertugas untuk menolong anak yang baik hati sepertimu~" ujar Masamune mengintrokan dirinya, " _By the way_ , kulitmu eksotis dech~" sambungnya mencolek pipi Kojuuro.

"Peri, aku mau minta tolong. Bisa berikan aku gaun dan sepatu yang bagus nggak? Aku mau pergi ke pesta dansa di istana ujung itu~" pintanya dengan menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ -nya. Membuat Masamune menjadi tak tahan sendiri.

"Boleh saja. Dengan tongkat sihir ini, aku akan membuatmu menjadi cantik jelita. _Simsalabim abracadabra_!" jemari kekar, ehem jemari lentik Masamune itu pun menyihir orang yang di depannya itu.

 **Sringg...**

 _Voila_! Kojuuro pun disihir menggunakan _bikini two piece_ yang sekseh sekalee.

"WOY! LU NGERTI GAUN NGGAK! G-A-U-N!?" bentak Kojuuro ketika melihat perubahannya.

"LU NGGAK NGERTI _FASHION_ , NYET! Bukankan _bikini_ lebih menggoda dibandingkan gaun?" Masamune pun balik nanya kepada Kojuuro, "Biar pangeran idamanmu lebih terpukau melihatmu dibandingkan ketika melihat gadis lain."

"Iya sih..." Kojuuro pun _blushing_ , "TAPI NGGAK DI PESTA DANSA JUGA KALEEE!" bentak Kojuuro –lagi- yang membuat Masamune pusing sendiri.

"Iya, iya. Gue ubah!" kemudian Masamune menyihir lagi Kojuuro untuk memberikan gaun terbaik untuk Kojuuro.

"Hm... _not bad_." ujar Kojuuro melihat gaunnya yang berwarna coklat dan sepatu _boots_ yang bermotif daun bawang itu, "Makasih ya ibu peri~" ujarnya jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Iya sama-sama." ujar Masamune ber _sweatdrop_ ria, "Ngomong-ngomong, sihir gaun dan kendaraan _negi_ -mu akan hilang pada saat jam 12 malam! Ingat itu, _bye_!" kemudian Masamune pun pergi meninggalkan Kojuuro yang masih tengah merasa (sok) cantik tersebut.

 **:chacha:**

Kojuuro pun telah sampai di istana. Dengan langkah anggun, ia memasuki tempat yang sangat megah itu. Semua pandangan tertuju karena terpanah asmara oleh kecantikan sang Katakura, eeaa...

Sedangkan Hisahide pun merasa kantuk karena tak ada satu gadis pun yang berhasil mencuri hatinya, "Membosankan pakai banget!" gumamnya.

Namun, kedua mata hitamnya menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang tengah ling-lung sendiri yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

Merasa tertarik, Hisahide pun melangkah ke arah Kojuuro dan mencueki gadis-gadis bangsawan yang berada di depannya itu.

"Kau sedang apa, nona?" tanya Hisahide dengan lembut, "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Matsunaga Hisahide." ujarnya. Tak lupa sebuah kedipan muncul membuat Kojuuro menjadi klepek-klepek sendiri, "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tawarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hi-Hisahide- _osshisama_ ~" ujar Kojuuro dengan wajah _blushing_ nya yang cukup aneh, "Suatu kehormatan untuk berdansa dengan anda~" dan Kojuuro pun menerima uluran tangan dari sang pangeran.

Kemudian, sepasang orang kekar itu berdansa. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua.

" _Lavender's blue dilly, dilly. Lavender's green~_ " seraya berdansa, Kojuuro pun bersenandung. Suara sumbang yang terdengar sangat lembut oleh Hisahide.

" _When I am King dilly, dilly. You shall be Queen~_ " Hisahide pun melanjutkan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kojuuro tadi.

" _Lavender's green dilly, dilly. Lavender's blue~_ "

" _If you loved me dilly, dilly. I will love you~_ "

Irama dan gerakan mereka berdua sangat natural. Mereka berdua tengah menikmati dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Yang lainnya cuma ngontrak!

Hingga nun jauh di sana, Hisahide dan Kojuuro tengah asyik berdansa saling tatap-tatapan (sok) _sweet_ seperti itu hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka tengah dansa di tepi empang.

" _So this is...LOVE~_ " mereka berdua pun mengakhiri duet plus dansa gak jelas itu.

Ketika mereka hendak mendekatkan jarak untuk menautkan bibir mereka, namun mereka terkejut karena bunyi jam istana menggema sampai ke empang.

 **TENG! TENG!**

"Oh tidak! Ini di mana?" tanya Kojuuro dengan panik.

"Di empang. Memang kenapa?" tanya Hisahide dengan cengo.

"Dan sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Kojuuro lagi.

"Tengah malam..."

"Selamat tinggal~" ujar Kojuuro melempar sapu tangannya yang belum dicuci itu.

"Hei tunggu! Aku nggak tahu siapa kamu! HEI!" panggil Hisahide namun Kojuuro terus berlari.

"THEDAAAAKKK!" dan Hisahide pun menangis guling-guling di tepi empang. Merasa cinta sejatinya telah pergi begitu saja.

Namun ketika ia menuju ke istana, seseorang memegang sebuah sepatu _boots._

"Ini milik gadis kekar itu." ujar Musashi menyerahkan sepatu yang tertinggal itu kepada Hisahide.

"Tjintahku~" Hisahide pun memeluk sepatu itu. Ia berjanji, siapapun yang muat dengan sepatu _boots_ itu, ia akan nikahi! Ia tak tahan dengan statusnya yang bujang lapuk itu.

"Besok ada sayembara! Siapapun yang muat dengan sepatu butut ini, bawa dia kemari. Kalau nggak, aku akan menenggak racun tikus biar jones sampai mati!" ancamnya dengan ancaman yang nggak bermutu.

"Baik, pangeran."

 **:chacha:**

Esok harinya...

"Keiji! Hanbei! Ayo bangun!" terdengar suara Hideyoshi yang masih menggenakan masker dan daster membangunkan kedua putrinya yang masih terbang ke alam mimpi itu.

"Ngghhh... kami masih ngantuk, _mommy_." ujar Keiji dan Hanbei bersamaan.

"Hari ini ada sayembara." ujar Hideyoshi. Begitu mendengar itu, kedua saudari itu langsung terbangun.

"Gadis yang berdansa kemarin meninggalkan sebelah sepatu _boots_. Pangeran meminta jika ada yang muat dengan sepatunya, maka dia akan diperistri oleh pangeran Hisahide."ujar Hideyoshi yang panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Akh! Yang benar?! Kojuurella! Cepat bereskan kamar dan pakaian kami!" dan kemudian Keiji dan Hanbei pun terbirit-birit untuk mengganti pakaian hanya sekedar mencoba sepatu (murahan) itu.

"Iya..." jawab Kojuuro, "Aku...akan menjadi istri pangeran?" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian iya berjingkrak-jingkrak sendiri hingga dikira gila oleh ibu dan saudari tirinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sayangnya, ketika Keiji dan Hanbei mencoba sepatu yang tertinggal itu, kaki mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pas. Karena, Masamune telah merancang sendiri bahwa sepatu itu akan muat di kaki pemiliknya saja.

"Gimana? _Fashion_ gue keren, kan?" tanya Masamune yang nyempil tiba-tiba.

"Pergi sana, dasar peri murahan!" dan _author_ pun melempar sandal jepit ke arah Masamune agar mau pergi.

Oke, _back to story._

"Bagaimana ini? Kedua putri anda sama sekali nggak ada yang sesuai dengan sepatu itu. Padahal semua gadis telah mencobanya." gumam Musashi yang sudah putus asa.

"Itu sepatuku, tahu. Kakiku menjadi bengkak sehingga nggak muat sama sepatu itu. Aku capek berdansa dengan Pangeran Hisahide malam tadi!" ujar Keiji menebarkan kebohongan yang sudah jelas begitu.

"Nggak! Itu sepatu milikku! Sepatunya pasti kau tukar, ya? Kakiku kan nggak sebesar itu!" tuduh Hanbei menjitak Musashi.

"Sudah anak-anak! Kalian bikin malu, tahu!" ujar Hideyoshi melerai pertengkaran kedua saudari itu.

"Baiklah nyonya. Saya rasa cukup sampai di sini. Terima kasih." ujar Musashi memohon pamit.

"Iya, tuan. Silahkan~" jawab Hideyoshi tersenyum manis.

"TUNGGU!" terdengar suara Kojuuro dari arah belakang.

"Masih ada satu gadis lagi, ya? tanya Musashi.

"Abaikan saja, dia orang gila. Dia hanya pembantu." ujar Hideyoshi melarang Musashi mendekati Kojuuro.

"Perintahnya adalah 'semua gadis'. Jadi gadis ini boleh mencoba sepatu ini." ujar Musashi, "Kemarikan kakimu, cantik~" ujar Musashi menyuruh Kojuuro untuk duduk.

Dan Kojuuro pun mencoba sepatu _boots_ itu. Dan ternyata sangat pas di kaki lebarnya.

Ternyata Kojuuro adalah cinta sejatinya Pangeran Hisahide!

"Tidak mungkin! Masa Kojuurella?!" tanya mereka nggak percaya.

"Baiklah, gadis ini aku bawa ke istana. _Bye_!" ujar Musashi mengajak Kojuuro untuk menaiki kereta kuda kerajaan.

Sedangkan Hideyoshi, Hanbei, dan Keiji udah nangis kejer karena kalah oleh seorang BABU!

"Rasain lu semua!" ujar Kojuuro yang batinnya puas sekali. Mengejek ibu dan kedua saudarinya ternyata menyenangkan.

 **:chacha:**

Hisahide dan Kojuuro pun telah resmi menikah dan menjadi suami istri. Ikrar suci di hadapan Tuhan pun telah mereka ucapkan. Si jidat kinclong Yoshishiro pun merasa senang karena sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan seorang cucu (?) dari anaknya yang sekarang nggak jones lagi.

Malam harinya, Kojuuro pun tengah berbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Dan Hisahide pun memeluk Kojuuro dari belakang.

"Sayang~?" panggil Hisahide merayu si istri.

"Hm?"

"Ayah mau minta cucu tuh, gimana?" tanya Hisahide dengan nada menggoda.

 **BUAKH!** Sebuah bogem pun mendarat di muka mulus Hisahide.

"Dasar bujang lapuk mesum!" ujar Kojuuro menahan rasa malunya.

"Ya udah deh~ kapan-kapan ya~?" tanya Hisahide lagi.

 **BUAKH!** Dan –lagi- Hisahide mendapatkan bogem kedua di malam pernikahan mereka.

 _And then they lived happily ever after!_

 **FINN**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Fic_ macam apa ini? *banting _notebook_ * _hallo minna_ , jumpa lagi dengan saya _author_ gaje parah nan alay ini XD heheheh /plak/. Ini _fic_ humor (?) pertama saya. Maaf kalau _fic_ ini garing segaring kripik balado, hmmm :9. Sesekali mencoba keluar dari zona aman /halah/ -_-

Bagi yang jago humor, silahkan berikan kripik dan saran untuk perbaikannya yaaaa XD soalnya _fic_ ini ancur banget :v

Dan _fic_ ini sama sekali nggak ada unsur _bashing_ chara, ya. Saya suka sama semua chara di Sengoku BASARA ini :3

 _Review, onegai?_ :D

 _See you,_

 **Chacha Rokugatsu.**


End file.
